The Mysterious Tinging Noise
by Umbra-Neko
Summary: Just a little random torture of Link. Rated T for a few swears! That's pretty nice from me...


**So there I was, playing Skyward Sword peacefully on my bed, making Link run in circles and I suddenly heard an odd noise coming from the game. After finding out what it was, this story came to mind and wouldn't leave me alone.**

**Umbra-Neko no own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters! Nintendo does!**

**If I did, Shadow Link would be my personal man-servant and Wolf Link my guard canine!**

_Ting_

_Ting_

_Ting_

_Ting_

_..ting_

…_ting_

"Dammit! What's making that noise?" The enraged Skyloftian yelled to no one after skidding to a halt on the soft sand.

The hilt of the Master Sword flashed and the blue and purple being, Fi, flipped out of the sacred blade.

"Master Link, there is a 90% possibility that the noise that is being an annoyance to you is the Master Sword's scabbard and the Hylian Shield colliding repetitively."

Link blinked several times before glancing down at the metal. Sure enough, shifting his weight made the objects bump against each other in a high pitched_ ting_.

"If you were to wrap a section of cloth or animal hide around the collision area, there would be a 80% possibility of the noise ceasing." Fi continued in her fluctuating voice.

The green clad youth detached the leather strap from around his chest and dropped the sword and shield on the ground; quickly following them himself. After removing the shield from its hook, Link sat still, just staring at the annoying weapons. The figurative light bulb went off and he wrenched off his long green hat.

Fi continued to float midair and watch her master tie the green cloth around the Master Sword's scabbard. Link suddenly jumped to his feet clutching the sheathe in his hands.

"No more annoying noise!" He shouted joyfully, perhaps a little more than should be considered healthy.

"Now that this slight dilemma has been solved, we should continue to the nearest bird statue so we can travel to Faron Woods and confront Demon Lord Ghirahim ." The sword-dwelling servant suggested.

The teen nodded and Fi front flipped back into the sword's purple hilt. Link reattached the sword and shield to his back and continued through Lanayru Gorge.

_Ta-ting_

_Ta-ting_

_Ta-ting_

"Link! I think someone's following us!" The blue fairy fluttered worriedly.

"Shut up Navi! I've had it with the 'Hey, Listen!' 's today." The hero grumbled to the pestering ball of light.

"No, I'm serious Link! I keep hearing a weird noise!" Navi continued.

Link sighed and stopped to turn around. The sunset lit Hyrule Field was empty from any moving thing besides them.

"Quit being paranoid, there's nothing here." He finished with a wave of his gloved hand.

As the teen turned back around, the incessant noise reared its head again. A long forgotten nerve twitched inside the hero, as did a solution to said nerve. After nearly tearing the leather strap from his torso, Link grabbed the yellow and purple scabbard's end and looked it over. A good-sized chip in the metal was proof enough.

He held the sheathe up to his fairy companion. "See, the metal's making the noise, not an enemy."

Navi's wings drooped in a visible sigh of relief. Link sat in the dirt, removed his boot, and proceeded to tear a long strip of white cloth from his leggings. **/coughcougtightscoughcough\\** Tying the cloth off in a small bow, Link snorted in an approving way.

"Onward to Zora's Domain once again! Hopefully I don't have to go through Jabu Jabu's Belly again. Repeating water levels would be more appealing than fish guts." Link trailed off at the end into his own silent (and horrified) musings.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

"Link stop that damn tapping! It's giving me a headache!"

"It's not me, I swear it Midna!"

The Twili imp appeared from his shadow and stared the teen down with her single showing red and yellow eye. A slight chill flew down the hero's spine from the murderous glare. The little black and orange gem came out of nowhere, and was being held to Link's throat like a knife by Midna.

"I will use this."

Link tilted his neck back, away from the dark magic object and fell onto his butt in the process. The metal shield released a ear-splitting screeching noise when it grinded against the sword sheathe.

"Ah ha! So that's it!" Midna exclaimed. "Give me that!"

Without a second thought, the imp snatched the shield away, leaving Link reaching his arms out like a small child wanting to be picked up. "This thing is the issue!"

When Link tried to grab the shield back, Midna simply floated up out of arm length. "Give it back Midna! I need it when I fight one of Ganondorf's monsters!"

"I'll give it to you then, but in the mean time while you have no way of preventing that goddess awful noise, I'll be keeping it with me!" She scolded the teen in a taunting voice.

Link's shoulders and head dropped and he continued the trek to Castle Town across the monster filled West Hyrule field.

**Teehee! Torturing Link sure is fun! Please review! I need more criticism if I'll ever be able to write better!**


End file.
